Voice or audio activated devices are by now well-known in a number of different environments. For example, devices that turn on and off with a simple clap have been used for some time. Additionally, devices such as toys that perform certain functions upon receiving a specific audio command also exist. But these devices act in isolation and not in concert. As home-computerization evolves, the number of networked devices is slowly increasing. It would be desirable to leverage this network of devices in new, interesting ways. In other words, it would be desirable to utilize these devices in concert using provided cues.
A more specific need exists related to the telling or reading of stories. It would be desirable to increase the interest level of individuals listening to the story. This is especially true as children experience interactive toys, computer games and so on. To some of these children, simply listening to a story can be boring. By providing enhancements to the storytelling process, the story can come alive and involve the listener. It would therefore be desirable to utilize available networked devices to provide an enhanced experience to the listener or other individual.
A new system and method is needed that addresses the above-noted problems. The system and method should increase the interest level of individuals participating in the experience and should take advantage of the devices on the network in new and interesting ways.